A Dangerous Game
by KittyPandora
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SERIES 3! A meeting with Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes after Sherlock comes home to London after his near death mission. I will say that much because if I say anymore I will spoil it for you :) Boys Love so don't like don't read. For everyone else please tell me what you think. :)


Hello! I had this idea a few days ago when I was watching the last episode of the third series and it has been bugging me ever since. There will be more Sherlock/Moriarty fanfics I think because my mind is filled with them ever since the latest episode. I hope you enjoy my first Moriarty/Sherlock fanfiction.

Warning this contains Boys love. I do not own Sherlock.

Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

He felt the cold January air fill his lungs as stared at his beloved city. He had almost died. Almost been sent on a death mission by his own brother. Not that his brother had a choice in the matter. And it was him who saved his life. The one who had killed him in the first place. Jim Moriarty.

He saved him just at the right moment. It seemed a bit too ironic. A bit too suspicious. Sherlock stared down at the streets of London. Moriarty had been hiding among the normal life and he could have been right under Sherlock's nose and Sherlock would've never known. It was always him. It was always Moriarty. He messed with his mind and his life and yet Sherlock couldn't get enough.

"You missed me?" he heard a familiar voice say from behind him. Sherlock turned around and saw the pale blue eyes of his arch enemy, Moriarty. He looked no different from two year ago. He was wearing a long black coat and his hair was neat and he had that smile on his face, the one that Sherlock hated but loved all the same.

"You saved me. Why?" Sherlock asked. Jim looked at him with a smile spread across his face.

"Save you? I have no idea what you are talking about," Jim chuckled.

"You were alive all that time and you could have struck at any moment, any moment at all. I had no protection. You knew I faked my death and I was destroying your web and you did nothing. You could have killed me at any time. But you didn't. You made no sign of being alive or having any intention of killing me. And when I was sent to my death you just so happen to show up. A little to ironic, don't you think?" Sherlock explained.

"Hm, that's one of the things I love about you, you know? The way you are so observant," Jim chuckled and began walking slowly towards the detective.

"Why?" Sherlock wanted an answer. He needed an answer.

"Why what, Sherlock?" Jim put on a serious expression now.

"Why did you save me from dying?"

"Because you make the game far more fun," Jim finally answered. "And I know you need me just as much as I need you."

"What are you talking about?"

"For the worlds most observant man, you are not very observant to yourself are you?" Jim laughed. "You like my game, and when you finally thought it was over, when you came back to life, it was boring. It seemed pointless, am I right?"

"You are wrong."

"Oh Sherly, as you said before, you are on the side of the angels but not one of them. You wish to taste the forbidden fruit. And that just so happens to be me. I watched you when you came back. I saw the way you took on any case that you came across, it could have been the most boring case in the world and yet you took it on, hoping it would be anything to do with me. To do with our little game."

Sherlock stood there with Moriarty standing inches away from him. Jim pulled Sherlock's face closer. "You missed me," that was no longer a question, it was a statement. Jim pressed his lips to Sherlock's in a passionate yet dangerous kiss. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Jim's waist as Jim tangled his fingers into Sherlock's dark curls.

It was a dangerous game. It put Sherlock's life in danger and yet he couldn't stop playing the dangerous game of love. He remembered his brothers words, 'Love is a dangerous disadvantage.' The statement was true, especially in this case but Moriarty was almost like a drug and Sherlock was addicted. They both hated each other yet they also loved each other. This is why it is a dangerous game. But it was their game.

* * *

Hello again, I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think :D


End file.
